


【翻译】咬噬穿刺

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172078原作者：https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene





	【翻译】咬噬穿刺

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172078  
> 原作者：https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene

看到他时，德拉科和他的妻子正在帕金森的年度社交舞会上作临行告别。他眨了眨眼，半说服自己那个用一个印在手腕上的献殷勤的吻让潘西脸红的男人，是个幻觉。但当德拉科睁开眼睛，那个人仍在那里，对咯咯笑个不停的潘西过分地微笑。他看上去就和德拉科上次看见他时一样好。不，这还不大准确；西奥多·诺特并不是和他三年前打算离开去探索世界时一样好。他看上去更不错了。

他的头发仍是金棕色的，身材高且瘦，他的双眼仍然锐利、带有试探性，着装也和过去一般毫无瑕疵。但是的，有什么更多了。他的姿势有哪里不一样了，在他头部倾斜的角度、带着自信和强势说话时唇角的弯曲上。他的头发在烛光下反着光，那对锐利的眼眸也亮了起来。德拉科呼吸一滞。对周围快速的一瞥让德拉科知道他不是唯一一个视线被西奥抓住的人。甚至连潘西，她在霍格沃茨根本没怎么关注过西奥，看起来也被迷住了。

阿斯托利亚带着他俩走向潘西，德拉科跟了上去，可能显得有些过于迫切。

“真谢谢你邀请我们来这样一个愉快的舞会，潘西。德拉科和我必须得走了，但你有机会一定要替我们向你母亲传达感谢。”

“当然，阿斯托利亚。”潘西倾身在阿斯托利亚的脸颊上吻了一下。“还有，德拉科，看看谁刚刚来了。”她示意西奥，而他一直沉默又吸引人地站在她身边。

“是的，我很惊讶在这看到你，西奥，”德拉科嘟囔道。“我都不知道你回到英国了。”

西奥笑了，其中某些目的性和侵略性的意味让德拉科禁不住颤抖。“我到了没多久。当我听说帕金森们今晚会举办他们的年度舞会，我就知道我不得不参加。”

“哦，”德拉科低声道，“你会待很久吗？”

“可能会。取决于我是否能找到让我感兴趣的东西。”西奥的眼睛以一种近乎难以察觉的方式瞥过德拉科。德拉科为背后的含义感到心跳加速，同时一阵时常回忆起的渴望的余烬在他的腹部燃烧起来。他把它压了下去。德拉科已经和那一切无缘了。他现在是个已婚男人。

“我希望你能找到值得你注意的东西，”德拉科温和地说，喉咙因为西奥瞳孔的暗沉而发紧。“容许我向你介绍我的妻子，阿斯托利亚？我不确定你们有没有见过。”

“没有正式见过，”西奥咕哝道。他低低地弯腰，给阿斯托利亚的手腕一个他之前给潘西的一样的亲近的吻。德拉科感到一阵嫉妒的苦闷，因为他不是那个感受西奥的嘴唇触在肌肤上的人。“认识你很愉快，马尔福夫人。”

“哦，阿斯托利亚，拜托。德拉科的任何朋友也是我的朋友。”

 

他们曾经是多好的朋友啊。德拉科已经有很多年没有见到或和西奥说过话，但他仍清楚地记得他的皮肤在自己手下的触感，他闻起来的气味，尝起来的味道。西奥在霍格沃茨时是个和他同样的人，那些和德拉科一样的纯血男孩之一。当他们意识到他俩都被男性所吸引，只有他们滚到一张床上能讲得通——还有什么人值得他们青睐？有一些时候，尤其在战争期间，那些和西奥偷偷共度的时刻是让德拉科保持理智的一切。

在战争和西奥父亲的死之后，西奥下定决心离开英国去看看世界。德拉科记得那些数不清的低声交谈，他们两个半裸着，懒洋洋地躺在汗湿的床单上。

“来吧，德拉科！你看不到吗？这里不剩任何留给我们的东西。我们生活的方式正在消亡，我们大部分朋友和家人都死了，或者在阿兹卡班，剩下的则是被社会抛弃的人。我们在新世界的秩序下没有立足之地。但我们确实有的是大量金子。我们可以看看世界，像国王一样生活，去没有人听说过黑魔王和他的党羽的地方。”

德拉科曾被说动了。尤其当西奥小声说着他们一起旅行期间他会对德拉科做的、所有邪恶的事情时。但感谢波特，德拉科和他的父母免于阿兹卡班之灾，何况不像西奥，他仍有来自家人期待的重量压在身上。他需要结婚，诞下继承人，做他可以做到的一切来重振马尔福之名。

最后，西奥仅带着些微苦涩离开了，而德拉科留下来并娶了阿斯托利亚。这是正确的选择，当然，但如今看见西奥却唤醒了德拉科以为早已深埋的渴望。自从他说出结婚誓言，他没有和任何男人有过关系，但他记得那感觉是多么的好；阴茎在嘴里的感觉在屁股里的感觉。和西奥在一起总是非常美妙，而他身上那种新的自信的气质让德拉科确信现在只会更好。

 

西奥坏笑，好像他可以读出德拉科的想法。德拉科立即在脑海构建起屏障，以防西奥在使用摄神取念。像那样在大庭广众下幻想对德拉科来说是极其大意的。

“能再见到你真好，西奥，”德拉科小声说，感激他和阿斯托利亚已经道过别，可以更快逃离这里。

“我也是。”西奥承认地偏头时，一个懒洋洋的微笑慢慢掠过他的脸。“我希望我们能很快多见到对方一点德拉科。”

接下来的几个月里，德拉科持续不断地在各种晚会上和西奥不期而遇。他知道他最好尽可能无视那个男人，但西奥身上有种吸引人的东西。无论何时西奥出现在附近，德拉科的胃里都会爆发出渴望（直译是绽开渴望的花朵，感觉有点怪还是说这是什么俗语？），这很危险也令人上瘾。

还有每次当他看到西奥和他的一个漂亮的伴儿或俊美的侍者不告而别时，那股蜿蜒而上将他紧紧缠绕的嫉妒。他总是带着厌腻和懒倦的神情返回，皮肤因为餍足几乎在发光。德拉科注意到他总是一个人回来，这让德拉科感到小小的安慰，考虑到灼烧着他的不明智的嫉妒。

 

“你好，德拉科。”西奥的嗓音滑过他如同流畅的丝绒，但德拉科仍不能阻止他警戒心的微小跳动。他已经独自站在零星点缀着火炬的花园站了一会儿，灯光从枝叶间流泄而出，集中在开阔的空间里，让那些阴影看起来更加暗沉。看上去就好像西奥是从那些阴影本身里出现，无声地从一块深沉的黑暗走出，走进闪烁的灯光里去。

“西奥。真令人惊讶。你现在步子格外轻了，不是吗？”西奥总是过于高和瘦长，导致他四肢有种明显的驽钝和不协调。而现在的西奥行走都带着自信和魅力，每个动作都精确且慎重。比较之下，他几乎让德拉科感到笨拙了。

“这正是我旅行导致的进步之一。当被给予合适的探索工具，你会为你能发现的东西惊讶的。”

德拉科渴望更多地了解这些工具，了解西奥没有提到的关于他旅行的一切，但从他们过去的谈话的经验来看，他知道西奥接下来会用含糊其辞和令人失望的趣闻来应对。他转移了话题。

“你享受回到英国的这段时间吗？”德拉科问。火把的光映照得西奥非常优美，所有深刻的阴影、金色的皮肤和双眼，点燃了深埋在德拉科骨子里的某些东西。

“哦，非常。世界是个奇妙的地方，但的确没有地方能像家。我的旅行改变了我。是时候看看这些改变怎样在那些了解我的人之间进展了。”

“我很惊讶你会这么快放弃探索世界的未知。”一部分的德拉科希望他没有，但每天他都越发渴求着西奥。

“我没有放弃任何好的东西。只是简单的休息一会儿。此外，我认为英国有其自己的未知等待探索。”西奥给了他一个长长的、逗留不去的眼神，向德拉科的肌肤送去一阵战栗。“或者说重新探索，考虑到可能的情况。” 

“我——”德拉科试图清除堵在喉咙的渴望。“这些天似乎我只能在这些古板的老旧宴会上看见你。你应该来庄园周日的早午餐。阿斯托利亚和我会招待一小些人，我会很高兴有你在那儿。”

西奥假笑着。“那会和我确信的一样高兴，不幸的是我这周末忙极了。”

“别的时候，也许。”德拉科试图掩饰升腾的失望。这还是第一次西奥拒绝了德拉科的邀请。要不是他知道西奥也不会和其他人见面，他可能会以为自己被甩了。以及西奥设法在各种晚会、舞会，和他们都参加的活动上找到他的事实。可能他真的只是像他解释的那样有个忙碌的白天安排表。

不考虑西奥会继续拒绝他友好的邀请的事实，德拉科忍不住发出另一个。“也许我们下周能一起吃个午饭。找到什么比较私密的地方会很不错。”实际上在这些忙碌的宴会上说话是很艰难的，但德拉科一说完话就知道自己犯了个错误。

西奥的表情如狼似虎起来，用热烈得像肉食动物锁定了猎物似的专注盯住德拉科。他的视线充满了目的性和诱惑，让德拉科的心跳因为欲望和恐惧的奇怪混合加速。

“如果私密是你想要的，我们随时可以回到你那里。在你父亲以前的书房里那些真皮沙发上坐下然后聊聊天。”他的声音烟似的甜蜜，让德拉科知道西奥想的绝不止是“聊天”。德拉科望进西奥的眼睛，几乎被他们之间看不透的奥秘带有的、黑暗的承诺催眠。有那么一个短暂而美妙的瞬间，他向前靠近了一步。他的嘴唇离西奥不过几英寸，这时他突然找回了自己。

德拉科眼神闪躲，清了清嗓子。“阿斯托利亚在等我。她今晚因为头疼待在家里，但是我真的该回去看看她怎么样了。”德拉科的心脏为他几乎做的事狂跳不止。为他仍然极端想做的事。

“当然。”西奥直起身子，他们之间的氛围烟消云散了。他狡黠地、戏谑地微笑着。“你该回到你妻子身边去。”

德拉科的阴茎一阵跳动，仅仅因为西奥的声音像是爱人的抚慰般滑过他的性器。罪恶感粘着在他的皮肤上，滚烫而发腻，但那每一下快乐的脉搏将罪恶感烧得一干二净，直到德拉科意识到如果他再多待一秒，他就会屈服于诱惑。

“晚安，西奥。”德拉科轻声说，尽最快的速度转身离开阴影笼罩的花园。

西奥的声音乘着风飘来，既像恐吓又像许诺。

“最迟下一次，德拉科。”

 

德拉科的身体在小口喝着他的香槟时活跃起来。他静静地靠在墙上，扫视着房间，明亮的泡泡在舌尖上跃动。德拉科仍能感觉到阿斯托利亚压在他脸颊上的冰凉触感，告诉他她会到下周六再从法国回来。她香水的气味缭绕在鼻尖，持续地使他回想起他做过的誓言。德拉科希望得到西奥，并装作不知道今晚他将会打破那些誓言。

德拉科眨眨眼，西奥就在那里，静静地走进他的范围内。他的眼神慢慢地流连过他的身体，德拉科整个人颤抖起来，纯粹的欲望像冰块般流过他的脊椎，让他的焦虑昭然若揭。

“又是一个人，德拉科？你漂亮的妻子去哪儿了？”

德拉科的腹部收缩着，他状似无意地说：“实际上她一整周都不在伦敦。”

西奥的嘴唇弯曲成一个诱惑的、贪婪的微笑。“那你一定孤单极了，自己一个人在那么大的庄园待着。”

“我确定我能找到某种方法消磨时间。”

“如果你想要什么人陪着，我会很高兴能提供服务。”

“终于打算带我去吃午餐了？”

“近期我更偏向于晚上的活动。”西奥的眼神暗了下去。“事实上，我现在就有空，如果你想的话？”

德拉科抖了抖，张开嘴打算礼貌地拒绝掉。“那真不错。”

西奥看上去对于德拉科的回复并不吃惊，他的表情变得愉快和满意。他示意出口：“在你之后。”

慢慢走向飞路的过程中，德拉科的心脏砰砰响个不停。他的感觉到西奥灼灼的目光爱抚着他的后背，于是他在走动中稍加了些臀部的扭动。他直直地目视前方，意识在他深思将会发生什么时极度活跃。他想知道是否所有人都知道会发生什么，是否房间里所有用贪婪的眼神追随着西奥的男巫女巫，都会知道他要和德拉科回家。

 

“喝点什么？”他们进到书房时，德拉科问。

“噢，不，谢谢。”西奥咕哝，唇角上是个意味深长的微笑，他的眼神带着种私密的玩笑性质游移着。“我不喝酒。”

“不喝？”回想这件事，德拉科想他确实不记得在过去几个月里他们能见面的宴会上，有看到西奥拿着杯红酒或香槟。更奇怪的是，考虑到他们俩在霍格沃茨时喝光过多少瓶优质红酒和有年份的火焰威士忌。用偷来的酒酩酊大醉，再溜去魁地奇球场下懒散地来一次互相抚慰，曾是他们最爱的一段时光。

“我来这儿不是为了喝你的威士忌的，德拉科。”西奥向德拉科走近一步，把他圈在桌沿上。德拉科的心脏跳到了喉咙口，他压下一阵想要逃跑的怪异欲望。

“那么你为什么来的？”他嘟囔道，话音叫人尴尬得快速。

“我本来以为那很明显了。”西奥的手伸上来摩挲着德拉科的脸侧，贴在他脸颊上的指背冰凉而光滑。

德拉科身上的每块肌肉都缩紧又放松，他的胃自己翻滚起来。他想要这个——哦他多想要这个。

“是什么让你认为我们会做爱？我已婚了，你知道。”

“哦，德拉科，”西奥低声道，带着最微弱的容忍的痕迹。德拉科不确定那嗓音为什么会让他的阴茎不可置信地更硬了。“你不能告诉我你不想要，我几乎能从你身上闻到它。你从帕金森的舞会上就开始渴求它。”

“我——”德拉科感到大脑混乱，当他望进西奥吸引人的双眼时几乎没办法抓住任何词汇。

“不要反抗它。”西奥倾身，他的头发扫过德拉科的耳际。他低语时的吐息给德拉科的脊柱送去一阵寒意。“别拒绝承认你自己的快感。”

萨拉查，从西奥舌尖滚下的话语听起来堕落至极。德拉科想要感受那舌头舔遍他的全身。

西奥站回去，给了德拉科一个隐隐燃烧的眼神，轻柔地用拇指磨蹭他的下唇。“我认为你应该带我们去你的卧室了。”

 

他们转眼间穿过长长的走廊来到德拉科的房间。德拉科转向西奥，不确定该如何开始——已经多年不需要由他来主动做什么了。幸运的是西奥似乎有大量实践。他用一种近乎不自然的速度站在德拉科面前，然后热切地吻他，吻得德拉科感到头晕目眩。

西奥脱下他衣服的手快速且坚定。德拉科在试着回应时几乎感到笨拙，他努力配合着西奥的速度，同时摆弄着西奥衬衫上的扣子。他最终成功解开了最后一个，让西奥的黑衬衫敞开着挂在身上，露出他结实、苍白的腹部。德拉科忍不住在那些肌肉上游弋他的手指。那里的皮肤冰凉而紧致，像光滑的大理石。这和德拉科在那些年里愚弄的男孩不是同一个人，不是那个有着颤抖的手指、几乎没有肌肉的男孩。

不，现在西奥显然有了多余的肌肉，因为他用大腿举起了德拉科并把他扔在床单上。德拉科弹了一下，他全裸着在床上伸开四肢时，阴茎拍击上他的腹部。西奥靠近过来，他脱掉最后的衣物，缓慢爬行至德拉科腿间的床单上，皮肤在月光下发着光。

“你和我记得的一样美，”西奥轻声道，手指流连在德拉科大腿内侧。他低头对德拉科露齿而笑，笑容性感又令人不安。“我想把你吃得干干净净。”

德拉科在西奥召唤出一些润滑时重重地吞咽。是西奥的什么让德拉科失去了所有理智？自从他回到英国，他身上就有什么不同了。德拉科之前也被西奥吸引过，但和现在流经他的这种灼烧的、沸腾的、扭曲的需求完全不是同一种。西奥在他出国旅游期间改变了；和德拉科想探索西奥全新吸引力的秘密的欲望一样，他忙于在西奥用他灵巧的手指打开他时失去理智。

等到西奥终于将他的阴茎置于德拉科的穴口，他既疼痛又渴求。他埋进他的体内，德拉科把腿紧紧环上西奥的腰，饱胀感让他的意识一片空白。德拉科已经太久太久没有体会过这种特定的、直击内心的快感了。

没过多久西奥开始撞进他的体内，比德拉科能想象的更加快、更加用力，也更好。他操干德拉科时的臀部一片狼藉，无瑕的皮肤甚至没有出一滴汗。德拉科的双手在被单、床头板和西奥的小臂上乱抓，尝试去稳住自己。一连串喘息、呻吟和想要更多的哀求不断溢出他的唇间，那一刻他迷失了自我。操，他是怎么度过没有这个的这些年的？当他高潮时，那感觉就像他真正的的灵魂因为绝妙的、令人兴奋的愉悦而膨胀。

西奥后仰着头发出低吼，他的臀部冲撞得越来越激烈。他的余光捕捉到尖锐牙齿上的一道反光，此时西奥的脸看起来在发光。他试图集中注意并将奇怪的想象甩出大脑，但西奥的阴茎正用力而快速地摩擦他的前列腺，让德拉科眼冒金星。

不对他热切的动机做任何停顿，西奥弯腰抓住德拉科的手，将它们扭至他的头顶。德拉科茫然地对他眨眨眼，而当他看到反光的尖牙和向下紧盯着他的饥渴的双眼时，他已然疯狂跳动的心脏试图跳出胸腔。

“Oh，”德拉科微弱地倒吸了一口气，“就是这样。”

德拉科的精液喷薄而出，当那甜蜜的撕裂的痛楚侵袭他的喉咙时，粘腻的、糖浆似的快感从他体内缓缓流过。

德拉科喘息着、颤抖着，直到黑点遮蔽视野，将他的世界沉入黑暗。


End file.
